


A Speck of Hope

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Category: Bones RPF, Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse disguised as BDSM, Angst, Hate to Love, Jared is badass, M/M, it makes me cry, protective!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even hatred isn’t enough to stand in the way of doing the right thing.  And, when a speck of hope means more to you than all the vengeance in the world, it falls helpless in a fiery blaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Speck of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a prequel to the Bondage Verse I will be posting shortly. It wasn't written to be that way originally, but it does fit in with it very well.
> 
> The Rape/Non-Con is only alluded to. No descriptions at all. Honestly in my mind it wasn't that at all, but I believe that it could be taken that way so I added the warning.

Jared sighed looking at the man across from him. This was not the brash, arrogant, irritating redneck that set his blood on fire, along with his temper. This was not the sleepy eyed, thick drawled, after-hours musician who amused him with his wit, and made him wonder if this man had some split personality thing going on. This was not the confident, I can take on the world and win actor that Jared admired, and sometimes envied. This was a man who simply sought to survive each day without enduring more pain than the last had brought. This was a man who had been thrown into hell, and Jared still wasn’t sure had yet come back. This was a man who had more than a broken heart and made Jared long to piece him back together.

Jared wasn’t going to lie. Christian Kane could push his buttons faster and better than anyone Jared had ever met. Their relation was not love at first sight. In fact it was the complete opposite. It was soul deep hatred at first sight. It wasn’t simple dislike, it was hatred and loathing. Jensen said it was because they were too much alike. Steve said it was because they weren’t alike enough in all the wrong areas. Either way it was about as far from a match made in heaven as you could get. Any event with both men present was bound to end in angry words and bloodshed until finally their friends tried to simply keep them apart. 

Eventually Jared moved from LA to Vancouver, and things got quiet even if it was deceptive. Jensen stopped talking about Chris to Jared. Steve stopped talking about Jared to Chris. Jared never went to LA unless his agent threatened dismemberment. Christian didn’t go to Vancouver unless Jensen wanted to piss off Jared. Jared only saw Steve at cons, and a very rare gig when Christian wasn’t in LA. Chris spoke to Jensen on the phone more than he saw him. No one liked the situation, but everyone agreed that it was the best that they were gonna get. 

One of the few things that they both had in common, that didn’t lead to their mutual hatred of each other was their sense of doing the right thing. They both had strong mamma’s that had raised them to do right by themselves and those around them. Neither man would ever consider not listening to their mamma. When Jensen announced that he was taking off to London for the summer with Steve, Jared felt like he was getting a reprieve. Even though they said they were leaving together because they were sick of the situation, and didn’t want to speak to either one of them. No thoughts or mentions of Christian fucking Kane for three months. 

It was going to be heaven.

Instead it turned into hell.

The first two months were exactly what Jared had imagined. He knew through Aldis that Leverage had finished up shooting it’s season about two months before Supernatural had. He also knew that Christian had apparently disappeared from the face of the earth since. Apparently no one was too worried. Chris had it seems in the past just gone off on the fly without much more than a see ya eventually. 

About a month and a half after Jensen and Steve left though, Jared started hearing whispers through the grapevine that were unspecific and vague. Nothing really stated that they were Chris, and Jared wasn’t thinking about it, much less worrying about it. Two weeks later though he was starting to pay attention. 

Even if it was against his will.

The thing was despite how much he absolutely loathed Christian Kane, Jensen was the best friend that he had ever had, and Steve was someone he respected and admitted. As much as he didn’t like Christian, they did. So, when the whispers became rumors. Rumor became innuendo, and when innuendo began leading to fact Jared grudgingly began to become concerned.

The thing was…. As much as he hated Christian, the things that he was hearing whispered he wouldn’t wish on his worst enemy. So, by the time Aldis called to say that he thought Chris was in trouble, Jared was already almost out the door.

One of those ways that Jared and Christian were so very different was that while Chris was quick to anger and get over it once he’d gotten everything out, Jared was a slow burn that was extremely hard to put out. So, if you didn’t want Christian on your ass, you really didn’t want Jared kickin’ his way through your door, eyes blazing looking like he was bringing hell with him. But that’s what happened. Jared in front. Aldis and David behind him storming into battle with him.

Jared will never forget the man they found, not even a shadow of the man Jared thought he knew as Christian Kane. 

By the time Jensen and Steve got back from their summer in London, Jared was on a warpath and any smart person would step out of his way. Somehow when the terrible twosome got back they found themselves on the wrong side of the line. Jared had developed tunnel vision and his protective claws were out in full force. Anyone who hadn’t stormed in that house hadn’t yet been allowed near the man carried out.

Jared would never know if the new Christian Kane was really the old Chris who had been hidden underneath a thick protective shell on the original model, or if he was a completely new beast. It had been six months since the day Jared had carried Chris out of the bowels of hell. Steve and Jensen had been forgiven. Jensen after finding out what had happened, had helped in the smoothing things out process. If anyone understood Jared’s reaction when he was in protective mode, it was him. Carefully they backed off and eventually Jared relaxed enough so that they were allowed in. 

To their surprise though, Christian hadn’t been as eager to escape Jared’s iron grip as they’d imagined. Eventually they backed off further once they realized Jared was doing everything as right as it got. He got Chris medical attention. He got Chris mental attention. He made sure the people responsible paid for what they’d done… even if they were slightly worse for the wear once the cops got to them. He made sure Chris had a safe environment and his patience with a man who he had more than once professed to hate was nothing short of miraculous.

To Jared, one had nothing to do with the other. The hatred was before. The patience was now. The hatred was the old. The patience was the new. 

Carefully he remained still as fingers tentatively touched his face and hair. Jared knew any sudden or unexpected movements would set things back months, but he wasn’t worried. In the new Chris he’d found things he’d never believe possible in the old Chris. In the new Chris he'd found a companion he’d never believed he’d find anywhere let alone in Christian Kane. 

The new Chris had stillness to his quietness that the old one never had. He had a soft smile and a quiet laugh. He would go long moments without speaking as he listened to Jared ramble about anything from the Cowboys to some mind paralyzing script issue then suddenly utter a thought that would make everything clear. He was almost shy in his affection and eager for Jared’s praise. He was well read and happily spent hours learning chess. 

And he was broken.

But he’d survived thanks to an unexpected savior, and now had a chance to thrive another day.

“Jay.” Lifting his head, Jared smiled softly looking into wounded blue eyes seeing a little fear, a lot of pain, but finally underneath it all there was a speck of hope, and that was all that really mattered.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of several older fics that I have decided to post to AO3. They've resided for years on my personal archive, but I am thinking of getting rid of it. I want to make sure some of them are posted here. So, if you think you read this or some others I am posting over the next few days somewhere before... you probably have. They were also posted on LiveJournal.


End file.
